Dance Among The Stars
by kyuubi-kun69456
Summary: A strange figure shows up unannounced, sending the whole of Seiretei in chaos. This mystery person has played a huge part in seiretei history. Not to mention he looks like komamaru Sajin. Is this person friend or foe. How does he know about the war?
1. Prolouge

AN: I'm back! Beleive it or not I'm still alive! I'm gettin' some help on this one, so when ya' reveiw make sure to drop a line to Tsuki-no-Kurokage who's helping with plot holes and other annoying things. If you have any suggestions that would help then just drop me a line and I'll do so. Now! Without further delay...the disclaimer!! Er...I mean story!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. I do however own all OC's and the plot. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**West Rukongai**

The full moon shone against the otherwise black night. No stars shone in the sky as the gaurds below the hill and around the gate were near falling asleep of boredom. Nothing was happening and yet they were being forced to gaurd the gates. Jidanbou shifted restlessly from infront of the gate. Then a shape appeared in the light of the moon. What looked like a tail streamed behind it, also furry ears poked out of the top of it's head. It landed with a soft 'fwump' infront of the gaurds. "Oh!"One of them said,"We've been expecting you Ara.." He began. "My name need not be said." He stopped the gaurd before he could say it as he walked over to the gate, a light rain began to fall. "Long time no see,eh,Jidanbou?" He said "That it has, young one." Laughed the gaint as he bent to pick up the gate. He lifted and the shadow walked under it. "I take I'll be seeing alot more of you,hmm?" The gaint questioned. The shadow smirked,"That you will, Jidanbou, that you will." He laughed, and entered Seiretei.

**Seiretei: Near 6th Division**

The shadow lept from rooftop to rooftop, it's outline traced against the full moon. He would not be spotted for he had masked his spiritual pressure. The only way he would be discovered before she reached her destination would be if someone spotted his swift moving shadow or heard the miniscule splash his clawed hands and feet made as they came in contact with the many puddles on the roof. Though the shadow ran on four legs it was clear it was human. His mouth slightly parted as the need for air intake increased as the he picked up the speed. Increadibly sharp teeth were shown as he continued to jump.

He landed on the top of the 7th division building with a large splash. As he was about to jump, a scent was picked up by his sharp nose. 'Where have I smelt this before?' he thought. Thinking the rain was just messing with his sense of smell, he hung a sharp left and jumped to the next rooftop. He jumped for the next hour and finaly came within viewing distance of his destanation. He heard it, or more felt the vibrations in the roof. Someone was fast approaching his postion. From the sound of the fast approaching person was either very light-weight or very small.

The person approached viewing range and he was able to diduse that it was a girl and she didn't seem to know he was there. He did something stupid. He stepped infront of the oncoming figure. The figure came to a screeching halt infront of the shadow. "Um...you wouldn't happen to know where the first division is, do you? I have stuff to do." The shadow stated. They both heard the fast approaching steps of the special gaurd. The shadow caught the look on the young girls face. "No please don't yell, don't yell!" He pleaded. "Help! Help! Gaurds intruder!! Alert the taichous and sou-taichou!!" The girl yelled. "Damn!" The shadow cursed and moved full pelt out of there but made the mistake of not covering his spiritual pressure making it easier to follow him.

Two of the gaurds followed the girl to what she asuumed was the sou-taichou's office. While the rest followed him. 'I have to lose them!!' His mind screamed. Kidou spell after kidou spell flew at him. she dodged. He bounded over a building that had the number ten in kanji on the top of it. He heard a shout of "It's the intruder!!" and suddenly was being chased by a bunch of tenth division punks. He ran on. After an hour he was sick of it. "Allright dumbasses!! Either stop chasing me or I'll turn around and if I do that it won't be pretty!" He yelled. They kept follwing and he yelled, "Alright! You asked for it!!" She skidded to a stop and turned around. He held out a palm and a blinding white light appeared. It dissappered and the group was left out cold on the roof.

"Nighty-night peoples!" the shape laughed as it hopped off the roof on to it's destination. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:I know it's short but it's only the first chapter. They'll get longer, trust me. The chapter should come steadily, possibly every other week. Any suggestions? If so drop a line. Remeber, this story your reviewing for two, so give credit to both. Go one click the button, you know ya want to.


	2. Curse

AN: I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to this earlier

**AN: I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to this earlier. But I decided to be dumb and mess up my arm twice with only a week's space in between injuries **

**Blackpelt: You're just clumsy.**

**Kyuubi: Watch yourself. Just do the Disclaimer.**

**Blackpelt: Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuubi owns nothing. No Bleach characters or anything. She does however own the plot of this story and any characters that do not appear in the manga**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The figure stopped his joyful laughter several minutes later but retained his amused smile. That had been too easy! He snorted softly and returned his attention to the situation at hand, finding that stupid building! The wolf ears atop his head swiveled, searching for a hint of any more pursuers that dare chase him after his little performance on the roof top. He hunched back onto his four legs and kicked some speed into his running. His tail streamed out behind him, a sort of sensor that could alert him to an attack from behind. He observed the buildings as they passed under and around him, looking for the painted "one" that would end his journey. Running was the best way to think for him and the past two hours of running from his home in the between realm to his destination had done wonders for his fogged mind.

Three days. He would stay no more than three days. He'd visit his family's graves, grab supplies from roukongai and get out of there faster than you could say zanpakutou. He's probably stay with Takoyo at his place. Maybe earn some money by working on Takoyo's farm. He always enjoyed that. The sound of several people gathered in one area drew his attention back to the world around him. He skidded to a stop on the roof and carefully masked his reiatsu, his emerald eyes shining with the tethered power. He crept forward quietly and pressed his ear to the glass panel that covered the meeting area meeting beneath him. Voices drifted up to him softly and he was immediately interested in what they were saying. Unfortunately, he caught the closing end of the discussion. " So keep watch for any person with strange reiatsu that was not here before." An old voice spoke with authority, daring anyone to defy him. He heard a chorus of "Yes Sir!" and he removed himself from the area to hide in the shadows. The figures filed out of the meeting hall one by one, the light of the hall casting long gloomy shadows on the ground. He sat for a few more moments, only until he was sure they were all gone. Making his move, he jumped off the roof and crept silently into the meeting hall where the object of his search sat.

"Nice to see you again." An old voice intoned behind him. His head whipped around so fast his neck gave a sickening crack. As he sat nursing his neck, he managed to grind out between clenched teeth, "And you, old man." He focused some of his reiatsu in the hand that cradled his neck and a soft green glow enveloped the area of his neck. There was a soft _hiss_ and the skin on his neck squirmed under his hand. "Great job old man, you made me tear a muscle!" He exclaimed. The soft green glow continued its work and the old man stood watching with an amused grin as the younger shinigami sat his tail swishing angrily as his face contorted from pain to one of relief. The older man decided to interrupt their little silence and get to the bottom of why the younger shinigami was there. "So….. what brings you here?" he questioned. The Young man looked up sullenly and glared balefully at the old man. "I'm here…." He began, testily, "So I don't get arrested while I'm here visiting my family. I would have come during the meeting, but that would have caused mass commotion as to why a notorious criminal from forty years ago has been visiting here for the past thirty-five years. And you know me, I like to stay under the radar." He added at the end, his emerald eyes sparking hotly with a defiant fire. The old man looked solemnly at the young half-breed and observed his features. He was six feet tall with broad shoulders, and, from what he could see from the open shirt, he was _not _ripped, but he was _not_ baby fat and neglect. A rare attribute that blessed few people.

A mess of spiky black hair sat upon his head, sticking out in soft, unruly spikes. Emerald eyes glared at anyone who dare challenge him. His most astonishing feature however, was the white wolf ears and tail that stood out against his dark clothing. Snow in the night some might say to this striking color pattern but the old man had a feeling that the wolf would not take kindly to being compared to art. He considered the wolf's request and stared at him questioningly. "You've never asked for protection before…why now?" he asked softly. The wolf's head snapped around madly, not as harshly as before, but enough to cause a small twinge of discomfort in the nape of his neck. " Do you think I'm dumb?!" He questioned hotly. The old man felt a wave of surprise, but did not let it show. "You must think I haven't been payin' any attention. I know exactly what happened. I've had to deal with more than my fair share of hollows in the between realm lately. They kept getting stronger and stronger and I was wondering what in Fenrir's name you guys were doing. So I headed to Hueco Mundo to take a look around and what do I see?" He ranted on, glaring vehenematley at the old man. "Almost twenty Vasto Lorde _and_ three, count 'em three, deflected captains. What have you idiots been doing?" By now most people's voices would have risen in volume, yet, Shiro-arare was managing to keep his voice quiet but a flame of anger illuminated his eyes brightly and a snarl marred his face giving him an almost feral look. " Relax, we are working on solving that particular situation currently." The older man spoke calmly, trying to sooth the other's rage. "Yeah, well, you can't tell." He spat sarcastically, though his anger was slowly subsiding . Another silence drifted between the two men, interrupted by nothing. "So, do I have your support?" The question hung in the air for several minutes before the Sou-taichou nodded his head. Finally Shiro-arare stood, sighed and turned and moved to leave.

"You know, old man, I never got to thank you for savin' m-" Shiro's sentence was cut short by the other man breaking in gruffly. "Never mind that. You very well earned what I did for you forty years ago. No questions asked." Shiro lowered his head and just barely hid the smirk that slid across his tan feature. "Good bye, old man. I'll be gone in three days, no worries." And with that statement hanging the air Shiro launched himself onto all fours and sprang out the open doorway into the cold, starry night. Sou-taichou watched from his place at the end of the large hallway, shaking his head sagely. "Oh, how we could use your strength right now, Shiro-arare."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shiro-arare ran onward over the rooftops, not bothering to look around him as he ran. Rukongai was his next stop, to see if Takoyo would allow him to stay and work on the farm for a couple of days. Takoyo never had a problem with it before but with all the hell-raising the Vasto Lorde and deflected captains must be causing, he would probably be extra cautious, even to his own best friend. But how could Shiro blame him? He was never around, so no one could keep tabs on him or check up on him. He only came around once a year and even then it was only for a short amount of time. Hell! For all they know he could've joined the enemy side and be spying for them and no one would know!! '_I need to stop being so anti-social._' He thought to himself glumly, sweat-dropping. He sprung along easily ignoring the approaching smell of rain on the wind and clouds that came from the west. The smell of freshly turned soil and several types of animals filled his nose as he approached a large white building with gray fences.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as he heard the loud crow of several rosters reach his ears. He kicked speed into his running and in no time he was waiting at the front door, hesitating slightly with his fist waiting half way in the air. Gathering his courage, he knocked on the solid oak door, the sound resounding in the silent clearing. He heard several loud crashes from inside following a long string of colorful curses laced with a heavy southern accent. "I'm comin' ya' incompetent moron!!" His shout echoed again in the clearing, the southern accent making him sound more pissed than Shiro thought he would be. His ears pinned themselves subconsciously to his head, shame making his face burn red. The solid oak door slammed open in front of his face, making him yelp in surprise. "The hell ya' want, numbskull!!" A man with short blonde hair of average height stepped into Shiro's sight line. The man's shoulders were hunched with sleep and anger.

Bright blue eyes looked up with unfettered annoyance, snarl marring his face. Above the silent duo, lightning cracked and thunder grumbled angrily above them the storm about to break. Realization dawned on the older man's face and he made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. "SHIRO!? The HELL are you doing here!?" He yelled. Shiro's ears pinned themselves harder to his head and his eyes took on a kicked puppy look, tail tucking itself firmly between his legs. He didn't like getting yelled at…. It brought back too many bad memories. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly to the older man. Behind him lightning cracked again and rain began to pour from the heavens. "I'm sorry, Takoyo." He murmured sadly. Takoyo made a questioning noise in his throat again as he looked up at the young half breed. He was at least seventy years old whereas he looked like he was a wet behind the ears thirteen year old. Takoyo knew Shiro's past and how he didn't take well to being yelled at or struck. He calmed himself and lowered his voice to a soft breezy tone. "The hell are you sorry for?" he questioned softly. Shiro turned his sad emerald eyes to look woefully at the other man. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I didn't mean to disturb. I'm sorry." He murmured sadly, bowing his head. Takoyo shook his head and snorted softly. Why did Shiro have a way of always blaming himself for everything? And he wasn't kidding. He blamed himself for _everything._

Takoyo snorted gruffly, shaking his head wearily as he reached up and encircled his arms around Shiro's shoulders, pulling him down for a tight hug. "The hell are you sorry for?" He repeated. "I had to get up any way, so there was no way in hell this was your fault. Okay?" He felt Shiro nod from where his head rested on Takoyo's shoulder and the tension left his body like a rush. The wind blew in violently from where they stood and Shiro's tail fur rose from the amount of cold air and rain mixed with it. "Come on. Lets get in side before we catch cold, okay?" Shiro nodded and followed him inside the large house. A fire was crackling in the hearth in no time and both men were seated in comfortable arm chairs. "So..I take it you'll be heading to the cemetery today?" Shiro nodded his head mournfully and stared out the window into the howling gale.

"Your clothes are still upstairs in your room if you need them. I take it that that's Fenrir on your back?" He asked in question. Shiro nodded and unhooked the black and red serrated strap from his chest. The sheath was a midnight black with blood red wisps dancing about the entire length of the beautiful plated steel sheath. The handle was a most gorgeous sight, a stunning black wolf head stood out nicely against the white wrapped handle and the black star shaped guard only added to the beauty of the weapon. Takoyo let a whistle escape as he turned the sword around in his hand. The beauty and sheer power of the sword never ceased to amaze him.

"Watch that while I'm gone please." Takoyo nodded his head and watched as the hybrid moved toward the door, rain or no he always left on January eighteenth, no ifs ands or big or little buts about it. Thank god he lived on the warmer side of Rukongai. He watched as Shiro sprang from the door, kicking it closed behind him and out to the fields, rain soaking him right away. Takoyo shook his head sadly and stared down mournfully at the sword.

" Tha' poor kid has ta' carry 'round such a curse."


End file.
